


Our First Meeting

by DCforLife



Series: Unlucky Boy and Flute Player Girl [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: F/M, Kotoha deserve a better boyfriend, Ryoutarou should have a girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCforLife/pseuds/DCforLife
Summary: Part 1 of Ryoutarou and Kotoha’s relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlue/gifts).



Kotoha’s POV

I was just walking through some library cafe for some relaxation since Ryuu-san and Gen-san wouldn’t stop arguing to see who is the best chef. (Seriously, is there something wrong with Mako-chan’s cooking?) I was then stopped by a male reporter who is trying to flirt with me. I was so scared that I need to kick him in the stomach and ran off to the one library cafe named ‘Milk Dipper’. “Welcome, young lady.” said an older female voice as I was tiring from running away. A young man who is probably around Chiaki’s age came to me and everything was a pitch black as soon I started to faint on the floor.

Ryoutarou’s POV

I was helping nee-san to serve some of the male customers who are still staring at her. As much I love my sister, I can’t help it but I am a bit jealous that she have Sakurai-san by her side. Unfortunately, he left without telling us. That means I have to get my actual girlfriend and not by Urataros’ many girlfriends. Well, that is until I saw a girl who is panting from probably running very far and just when she was about to faint, I grabbed her so that she would get hit on the floor. “Ryou-chan. Can you bring her to your room while I prepared some food for her?” nee-san said to me which I simply nodded. For somehow reason, I carried her in a bridal form and her face… she’s beautiful to me as well on her inside unlike when Urataros possess me with his girlfriends.

Kotoha’s POV

I woke up and I realized that I am not in the mansion. I suddenly remember that I was running away from the male reporter. I was surprised that the young man was sitting beside me. “Ano…” I asked. “What’s wrong with me being blushing?” I thought until his voice broke out. “I’m Nogami Ryoutarou. Please to meet you. Are you feeling okay?” he asked me. “Um, I’m okay, Nogami-kun. I’m Hanaori Kotoha. Also please to meet you.” I said as we both shake hand but as soon our hand touch each other, we both let go and I can only blush at myself. “Just call me Ryoutarou-kun.” Nogami-kun said as he let me use the other name. “Okay then.” I said.

Ryoutarou’s POV

After we shake our hand, I couldn’t help it but I blushed in hidden and I so badly wanted her to be my girlfriend but she probably might have a boyfriend. “Ara, Kotoha-chan. Your’re feeling better?” nee-san asked Kotoha if she is feeling any better. She nodded as nee-san put the food on the table. “Have some, Kotoha-chan." nee-san said to Kotoha until she noticed that I am blushing like beet red. "Ryou-chan, you really like her didn't you?" Wait, how did she know about this? "What? Okay, yes." I quickly said.

Kotoha's POV

Did he said he like me? Oh boy, I thought I was the only one who like him as well. I mean I was gonna have feelings for tono-sama but he only sees me as his little sister. Same as Chiaki. I hope he sees me as an equal not as a little sibling. "I think you two have way in common already." Airi-chan said as we both blushed again. "What makes you said that nee-san?" he asked. "Well, I think that I actually have onee-chan and I am not very good in school. I only just help my her to do my farmwork. I'm actually 17 years old." I explained to them until Ryoutarou-kun widened his eyes. "I thought I was the only one who did that!" he said as I realized what Airi-chan said.

Ryoutarou's POV

I thought she would be from another city state with probably rich family but it turns out that she is actually a farm girl and and she had to help her nee-san just like how I drop out from my high school to my nee-san because Sakurai-san disappear. "Are you sure you're fine going back on your own?" I asked. She got out of my bed and she said "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure my friends are probably waiting for me at the mansion." Nee-san let me to follow Kotoha-san to get her back home before Kotoha-san's friends would find her.

No One's POV

After both of them reached at the Shiba mansion, Kotoha gave Ryoutarou something for them to remember each other. "I want to give you this lucky necklace. I hope we could meet again." she said. "I agree." the latter said as Kotoha give him a quick kiss on his lips as she went inside the mansion. Ryoutarou touched his lips and he started to grin like an idiot. "Better tell Urataros to break up his girlfriends." he said as he went into the Den-Liner train to tell the others.

 

THE END?...

**Author's Note:**

> This sets in another AU and is not completely related to my first work. 
> 
> Song that I listen while typing this story:  
> Say Yes - Girls’ Generation  
> Tears - Girls' Generation


End file.
